The Wars of the World
by 1718GR
Summary: Including, World War I, World War II, The War of the Roses, The War of Austrian Succession, The Hundred Years War, The Thirty Years War,The Seven Years War, The Cold War, The War of 1812, Boer War, Revolutionary War, Civil Wars and many more.. There are full of cultural facts and Request accepted
1. World War I

World War 1

Authors Note:

I hope this turn out good *sigh* pls review and tell me my mistakes.

Warning:

This chapter is full of violence, if you hate violence please don't read.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hetalia, the war and the leaders who will mentioned in the story.

(Line-Line-Line-Line There's a Line)

The war begun on August 4, 1914, as a battle between two groups of European Nations.

The groups are Central Powers and Allied Powers, The Central Powers included Germany and Austria-Hungary. The Allied Powers included Great Britain, France, Russia, Serbia and Montenegro (once part of Yugoslavia). Once the fighting began, other nations entered the battle field. Turkey and Bulgaria joined the Central Powers. The Allied Powers were joined by Japan, Italy, Portugal, Romania, The United States, Greece, Cuba, Panama, Thailand, Liberia, China, Brazil, Guatemala, Nicaragua, Haiti, Costa Rica and Honduras.

The World War 1 developed from two complex causes. One cause was the fact that all European countries had developed conscript armies. The second cause of the war was a gradual breakdown of agreements among the European nations accompanied by changes in the balance of power among them.

Germany was depending on the use of the Schlieffen Plan, sending 90 percent of the German forces immediately against France. According to the plan, French troops would be crushed within four or five days. Then full German forces could be sent against Russia's long mobilization time meant it would be unable to help defend France, and Russian Forces would be only partly ready by the time Germany attacked Russia.

Once the schlieffen Plan was begun, German forces immediately tore through Belgium to attack Northern France. Seeing the danger France mobilize his troops. The weak Belgian army gave way in the face of German artillery guns. The French army met the German forces at the Northern border of France, but the well-trained Germans pushed them back almost to Paris. Britain came into the war, and the combined armies of Great Britain and France stopped the Germans at the Marne River.

The Germans tried another maneuver. They struck northward toward the English Channel to cut off the flow of supplies coming from England. They opened the dikes, flooded the battlefield, drowned many Germans, and the attack.

By the winter of 1914-1915, Schlieffen Plan had obviously failed. The Germans had failed in their attempt to crush France quickly. Germany had misjudge the strength of the French and British forces. The war was deadlocked. Two lines of opposing trenches were dug that stretched across about 600 miles (965 km) of France from Belgium to Switzerland. Between the trench lines was an area called "No Man's Land".

On the eastern front, Russian forces attacked Prussia and were beaten back. But a Russian force in the south soundly defeated Austro-Hungarian forces. These Russian attacks forced Germany to defend its eastern borders, which relieved some of the pressure on France in the west.

British and German battle fleets confronted each other in the North Sea. German that lasted throughout the war.

From 1915 through 1917, the Central and Allied Powers tried various maneuvers to break the trench deadlock and gain a decisive battle success. But both side on the western front had equal forces. Thousand of lives were lost in unsuccessful attempts to break through enemy positions. The more lives that were lost, the more the leaders felt they must gain a victory.

In 1915, the Germans brought out a secret weapon- poison gas -that was then used by both sides throughout the war. Gas masks became standard military equipment. In 1916, the British intoduced their own secret weapon- the tank. Tanks were a new military invention. They were called "land battleships".

In 1916, the German high command decided to try wearing down French forces at the town of Verdun. The Germans planned to break the French line by applying a slow, long-term, steady pressure on Verdun.

In January 1917, Germany announced a policy of unlimited submarine warfare. All ships, even those of neutral nations, were now targets for German attack. U.S merchant ships were torpedoed and sunk, and U.S losses rose steeply. In 1915, German submarines had sunk the british passenger ship Lusitania with U.S citizens aboard. This catastrophe had aroused U.S opinion against Germany. President Woodrow Wilson had sent sharp messages to Kaiser Willhelm telling him to suspend German attacks on U.S ships. Finally, on April 6, 1917, the United States declared war on Germany.

On March 15, Czar Nicholas II abdicated (resigned) and a provisional government was set up. But the new government was equally unable to support Russian participation in the war. Russian troops mutinied and began streaming homeward by the thousands.

In November 1917, the revolutionary Bolshevik (Communist) party, led by V. I. Lenin and Leon Trotsky, overthrew the provisional government. Lenin soon announced his intentions to make peace with Germany, and negotiations began in December. Russia was out of war.

In June 1917, the first troops of the American Expeditionary Force (AEF), under General John J. Pershing, arrived in France. German submarine warfare increased against ships going to and from Britain. Britain was in danger of having all its supplies cut off. U.S destroyers arrived in British waters to aid British convoys.

In the early monthd of 1918, the Germans decided on a new plan for victory. German troops on the eastern front would be seny quickly to the west. On March 21, the Germans launched their great attack. They broke through Allied lines at one point. Instead of sending more troops through that gap, German officers ordered attacks at other places along the Allied line.

On August 8, the Allies launched a huge artillery attack using a forward line of tanks with thousands of foot soldiers behind. The German army collapsed. With air and ground attacks, Allied armies kept pushing the Germans forces back. German supplies ran short. German sailors mutinied, and riots broke out in several German cities. The German people demanded the abdication of KKaser Willhelm II, and he was sent into exile on November 10. A provisional German goverment surrendered to the Allied Powers on November 11, 1918. All fighting on the western front ended.

After the war, the world's political leaders had the job of trying to build a lasting peace out of tge ruins of war. Representatives from the nations involved in the war met at the Paris Peace Conference to decide thd conditions of peace with Germany. The principal negotiators were President Woodrow Wilson of the United States, Prime Minister David Llyod George of Great Britain, Premier Georges Clemenceau of France, and Premier Vittorio Orlando of Italy. Germany, however, was barred from the conference and had no voice in forming tge peace plans. The result of the negotiotions was the Treaty of Versailles, located just outside the city of Paris, France.

The Treaty of Versailles was ratified by all the nations that signed it, except the United States. The Senate would not approve U.S membership in the League of Nations, so the United States concluded a separate treaty with Germany in 1921.

(Line-Line-Line There's Line)

Thank You! I hope it turn out good... Please Review!

Love Lots!

Vanilla


	2. World War II

Author's note:

GAH! THANKS FOR REVIEWING Dreams-Wishes-Hopes! And again PLS REVIEW!

Warning:

Violence, read at your own risk.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hetalia, the war and the leaders who will be mentioned in the story.

(Line-Line-Line-Line There's a Line)

The Great War (World War I) was called "the war to end all wars." When it ended in 1919, people generally believed that nothing so terrible could happen again. But within 20 years, nations around the globe were plunged into another world war that lasted September 1, 1939, to September 2, 1945, and in which more than 50 million people lost their lives.

As in World War I, the opposing armies of World War II were made up of two groups of nations. The Axis Powers included Germany, Italy and Japan plus Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria and several other nations. The Allied Powers included Great Britain and other member of Commonwealth of Nations, the United States, the Soviet Union, France and China.

At the end of World War I, Europe was in shambles. The Treaty of Versailles had exacted harsh repayment from Germany, which that country was unable to provide. The United States did not join the League of Nations, prefferring to stay out of European affairs. Nations became concerned about their own internal problems. Members of the League of Nations were not enthuasiastic about enforcing international agreements made by the League.

In the early 1930s, a great economic depression hit Europe and the United States. In Germany, as in other countries, prices increased as wages and jobes decreased. The government leadership that had developed in Germany after World War I was unable to cope with the economic conditions. Into this situation stepped Adolf Hitler, head of the Nazi (National Socialist) Party. On January 30, 1933, Hitler became chancelor of Germany. He promised to make Germany the strongest nation on Earth and began increasing production of military supplies.

In 1922, Benito Mussolini came to power as dictator of Italy and set out to build up the Italian military forces. (AN: This is why Italy is not WEAK! ) For defense, France fortified the Maginot Line, a series of forts and huge concrete bunkers along their border with Germany.

In 1931, Japan attacked China. When the League of Nations ordered Japan to withdraw from China, Japan ignored the order and resigned from the League in 1933. Hitler, nothing that the League is powerless to stop Japan's aggression, decided to take over former German lands along the Rhine River.

Throughout 1936 and 1937, Germany and Italy gave military support to Generalissimo Francisco Franco in the Spanish Civil war. In 1938, Hitler took over Austria without a battle. He then demanded the Sudetenland, the borderlands of the former Czechoslovakia. France, Czechoslovakia's main ally, and Britain gave the borderlands to Hitler through negotiations resulting in thr Munich Pact of 1938. In March 1939, Hitler moved in and seized all of whay is now the Czech and Slovak Republics.

On August 23, 1939, Hitler and Joseph Stalin (Premier of the Soviet Union) signed a pact agreeing not to attack each other. They also agreed to invade and divide Poland. Great Britain and France warned that if Poland were attacked, they would declare war on Germany. But Hitler knew that neither France nor Britain could seriously attack Germany without help from the Soviet Union. On September 1, 1939, German forces crashed into Poland. On September 3, Britain and France, joined by countries of the Commonwealth of Nations, declared war on Germany. German Blitzkrieg* ("lightning warfare) tactics-a combination of tanks and artillery with air support (dive-bombers and fighters)-were overwhelming. The Soviet Union attacked from the east, and after one month, Poland fell.

After Poland, the Soviet Union conquered part of Finland. The German army attacked and occupied Norway and Denmark. The British prime minister Neville Chamberlain was forced to resign because of his ineffective policies against Germany. Winston Churchill was made prime ministeron May 10, 1940- the day Germany invaded Belgium and the Netherlands. The confident Germans swept southward into France, as they had in World War I, avoiding the Maginot Line that the French army had been so long preparing. The British tried to help France, but were forced northward to the port of Dunkirk on the English Channel, from which they withdrew to England. On May 28, King Leopard III of Belgium surrendered to the Germans. The French tried to defend Paris, but the capital was taken on June 14. The French government signed an armistice with Germany on June 22. The whole northern half of France was now in German hands. The southern half was headed by Marshal Henri Petain with headquarters at the town of Vichy.

The Germans had built up a powerful Luftwaffe (air force), and Marshal Hermann Goering, the Luftwaffe chief, set out to conquer Britain by air. However, the British had also developed a strong air force and an extensive radar warning system. On July 10, the Luftwaffe began bombing British airfield, ports, bridges, factories and power plants. Later, Goering ordered the Luftwaffe to bomb the city of London. But this was a mistake, because it gave the British air force to repair damaged planes and aircraft. British planes beat off the German air force, and the battle of Britain was broken off by the Germans in the autumn of 1940.

Hitler sent a strong army and tank force under General Erwin Rommel into Africa on February 12, 1941. British and Commonwealth troops were forced to spend two years fighting Rommel's Afrika Korps, which kept many Allied troops from defending Asia against Japan.

On October 28, 1940, without telling Hitler, Mussolini sprang a suprice attack on Greece. This attack brought in the British to defend Greece. The British attacked Italian fleet at Taranto, Italy, and fought Italian troops in Greece. Hitler was furious. British troops were now close to the Romanian oil fields that Hitler planned to use as the fuel supply for Germany's invasion of the Soviet Union. Hitler had to get the Britishbout of Greece, but the Yugoslav government refused to provide the needed railroad transport for Hitler's troops. Hitler decided to utterly destroy Yugoslavia. This meant he had to delay his invasion of the Soviet Union from May 15 until June 22, 1941. This delay was terrible mistake. The invasion brought the Soviet Union to the Allied Powers' side.

The fighting in Europe had leftmany Asian nations with inadequate defenses. Japan hungered after the oil and iron ore that were available in other Asian countries. In September 1940, Japan signed a military pact with the Axis powers and immediately took over part of French Indochina (now Vietnam). From there, Japan planned to take the Dutch East Indies, the Philippines, Malaya, Thailand, Burma (now Myanmar), and some Pacific Ocean islands.

The United States, however, had moved its Pacific fleet closer to Japan to a base at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The U.S. fleet was the only real threat to Japan. Japanese Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto insisted that a war with the United States had to begin with the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Early on December 7, 1941, Japanese planes roared over the Pearl Harbor base. The attack was a complete surprise to the United States, but it failed to destroy the entire U.S. fleet, the repair yards, or the fuel depots. On December 8, President Franklin Roosevelt asked Congress to declare war on Japan. Three days later, Germany and Italy declared war on United States in support of Japan. Admiral Chester W. Nimitz took command of U.S. naval operations in the Pacific. General Douglas MacArthur became the Pacific army commander.

By the spring of 1942, Japanese forces had conquered mostof southeast Asia, the Dutch East Indies, and the Philippines. But the United States was mobilizing quickly .U.S. factories churned out guns, aircrafts, tanks, ships, and other supplies for use against the Germans in Europe and the Japanese in the Pacific. The Japanese planned to establish a line of military bases extending from the Aleutian Islands (off the trip of Alaska) across the central Pacific through Wake Island and the Marshall Islands, then westward to New Guinea and Burma.

Early in 1942, the United States broke the Japanese military communications code. From then on, the United States knew Japanese plans in advance. In the Battle of the Coral Sea from May 5 to 8, .U.S. ships stopped Japan from threatening Australia.

After U.S. entry forces decided to combine their efforts. President Roosevelt and Prime Minister Churchill set up the Anglo-American Combined Chiefs of Staff (CCS) with the headquarters in Washington D.C. The British chief was Field Marshal Sir John Dill; the U.S. chief was General George C. Marshall. The CCS kept contact with Stalin's military advisory group.

In 1942, the Soviet Union was taking the brunt of Hitler's war effort. The CCS promised to aid the Soviets with supplies. They also decided that an Allied invasion force was needed to break into Europe from the Atlantic coast and drive the Germans eastward. In May 1942, the British started a policy of "saturation bombing". Heavy bombing raids were now started on German industrial cities, disrupting supplies of arms to the Soviet and African fronts.

The Allies invaded North Africa in November 1942. British field marshal Bernard Montgomery and U.S general George S. Patton forced the surrender of the German Afrika Korps on May 14, 1943. Montgomery and Patton then invaded the Italian island of Sicily, which was to be used as an Allied air base. On July 25, Italy's King Victor Emmanuel III dismissed Mussolini as prime minister. On September 2, the Allies invaded Italy. Hitler sent troops into Italy to fight the invading Allies, but on October 13, the Italian government joined the Allies and declared war on Germany.

In December 1943, General Dwight D. Eisenhower was appointed to command an Allied invasion of Europe. The first landings would be made on the beaches of Normandy in Northern France. At this location, troops could move inland quickly, and air bases Britain could provide continuous fighter cover. The Pas de Calais, across the English Channel from Dover, was the only other location to fit these characteristics. Eisenhower bluffed the Germans into thinking that the main invasion would take place from Dover and that the Normandy landing farther west would be a fake.

On D Day (June 6, 1944), the first wave of Allied troops hit the beaches at Normandy under a tremendous cover of naval and air bombardment. Allied aircraft destroyed bridges, railways, and roads leading to Normandy in order to delay the arrival of German reinforcements. The remaining Allied invasion force landed, using artificial harbors towed across from England, and began pushing the Germans out of France, Belgium, and the Netherlands. Germany now had to fight three fronts-in Italy, in the Soviet Union, and in France. Fast moving tank forces led by General George Patton encircled and demolished German army groups in France.

On June 13, 1944, Hitler began launching V-1 and V-2 missiles-rocket-powered warheads-aimed at London. They killed and wounded thousands of British citizens but did not halt the progress of the war.

On September 11, Allied troops crossed the western border of Germany. Germany was being squeezed from all sides, but Hitler had no intention of giving up. He speeded up production of warsupplies and especially of his new jet airplanes.

On December 16, Hitler launched a great counterattack on the Allies in the west by taking soldiers and equipment away from the eastern front. At first, Germany was succesful in pushing the Allies back and creating a bulge in the Allied line. Hitler's forces fought bitterly to keep their advantage in this Battle of the Bulge. But German losses were so high that they were forced to retreat on January 8, 1945.

On April 30, 1945, Adolf Hitler committed suicide at his underground headquarters in Berlin. Surrender terms were signed with Germany on May 7, and the war in Europe was officially over on May 8 (V-E Day). Hitler's attempt world domination had failed, Germany was in ruins, and the German people were prisoners of war in their own country.

In 1943, the U.S Pacific command was joined by British admiral Lord Louis Mountbatten. He directed successful maneuvers to drive the Japanese from Burma (now Myanmar), Malaya, the Dutch East Indies, Thailand, and French Indochina.

On November 24, 1944, U.S. planes based in the Mariana islands began bombing Tokyo and other home targets. However, the flying distance was too great. Damaged U.S planes could not make the long trip back to base.

Early in August, President Harry S. Truman ordered the use of atomic weapons against Japan. The first atomic bomb ever used in warfare was exploded over the city of Hiroshima on August 6, 1945. The second atomic bomb was exploded over Nagasaki on August 9. On the same day, the Soviet Union declared war on Japan and captured Manchuria.

On October 24, 1945, the United Nations was established to help ensure peace.

(Line-Line-Line-Line There's a Line)

So I hope its okay!

Blitzkrieg- is the name given to the system of warfare that Hitler used in 1940. It means "lightning war" and was a fast way of eliminating opposing forces. The system relied on a surprise attack with overwhelming numbers of tanks. These overran a country's ground defenses, and while they pushed ahead, aircraft moved in behind to bomb and strafe (to fire at close range) any defenses the tanks missed. Then infantry units moved in to wipe out any remaining pockets of resistance. Hitler used blitzkrieg successfully against Poland, Norway, Denmark, the Netherlands, Belgium and France.

Please review!

Love Lots

Vanilla.


	3. War of the Roses

Author's Note:

Hello again dudes! I guess I'm updating every day! Hehehehe

Thank you Dreams-Wishes-Hopes! I update very fast! Joke! Whenever I have time I'll update! Just for you dude and dudettes!

Warning:

Violence, read at your own risk

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hetalia, the war and the leaders who will be mentioned!

(Line-Line-Line-Line There's a Line)

The War of the Roses were a series of civil wars fought in England during the 1400s between two great families-the house of Lancaster and the house of York. Both claimed to be rightful rulers of England. The name of the war comes from the badges used by the two houses- the red rose of Lancaster and the white rose of the York.

Henry VI was only a few months old when he became king of England in 1422. In 1454, he went mad for a short time, and the country was ruled in his place by Richard Plantagenet, Duke of York. Henry and Richard were both descended from the same king, Edward III. Richard was descended form the the third son of Edward III, so he claimed that he had more right to be king than Henry, what was descended from Edward's fourth son. Richard formed a league of several great nobles in England. In 1455, civil broke out, and Henry was captured by the Yorkists at a battle near Saint Albans. During the years 1455-1466, Henry was again insane, and again Richard ruled in his place.

However, the queen, Margaret of Anjou, of the House of Lancaster, supported the rights of her son, Prince Edward, and in 1460 defeated the Yorkist at the battle of Wakefield. Richard of York was killed during the battle. But in 1416, his son (also called Edward) was proclaimed king as Edward IV. In 1470, Edward IV was overthrown by forces led by Margaret and by Earl of Warwick (known as the "Kingmaker" because he was so influential). Henry was briefly restored to the throne. But the following year, Edward IV completely routed the Lancastrians at the Battle of Tewkesbury. Prince Edward was murdered by Richard's men, and later, so was Henry VI.

Edward IV was succeeded by his son, Edward V, in 1483. The new king was only 13, and his uncle, Richard, Duke of Gloucester, was chosen to rule the kingdom. Richard imprisoned both Edward and his younger brother in the Tower of London, and the two "Princes in the Tower" were never seen again. Richard III. He made many enemies by this act. When Henry Tudor (the young leader of the House of Lancaster) marched into England with an army, many people supported him. The Yorkists were beaten at the Battle of Bosworth Field in 1485. Richard III was killed during the battle, and Henry was crowned as King Henry VII. He later married Elizabeth, heiress of the House of York, and the rival families of York and Lancaster were finally united, establishing the House of Tudor.

(Line-Line-Line-Line There's a Line)

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love Lots,

Vanilla


End file.
